One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to protective cases for portable electronic devices. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a protective container pouch for earphones and the devices with which they are used.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. In general, headphones may include an electrical jack coupled to one or more earbuds with an electrical cable. A “Y” topology having three loose ends may represent a headphone system with two earbuds. The use of portable music players, smartphones, or tablet computers may bring along a corresponding use of headphones with earbuds. In general, one can expect that users may store the headphone in pouches, pockets, purses, bags, etc. when not in use. In the process, the headphone cords may become twisted and/or tangled creating knots and loops. Typically, tangled cords may be difficult to untangle. Twisted and/or tangled cables may lead to the degradation of the integrity of the headphones due to damages to the earbuds and the cable/s.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a class of proposed solution may involve a spring-loaded roller mechanism that the user may deploy to roll-up the electrical cable for storage. Other cord management solutions may require placement of the cord onto a pulley. A typical spring-loaded roller may be quite bulky compared to the balance of the earphone system. Other solutions require the use of a reel-type earphone housing wherein the cable/cord is pulled out from both ends of a cable housing. In most cases, mechanized assembly may create considerable added bulk in storage and may be complex to use, which may constrain the end user.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not satisfactory and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.